


In Which Raphael and Simon Both Care About the Clan

by chamaenerion



Series: Saphael Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hotel Dumort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: They just care in different ways.





	In Which Raphael and Simon Both Care About the Clan

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt for s1 fix-it and/or saphael as _the_ vamp power couple + clan content.
> 
> this is not quite that.
> 
> got a prompt that you'd like me to twist beyond recognition? just want to cry about vampires? [i'm on tumblr.](http://glitterglamours.tumblr.com/)

Simon wasn’t interested in vampire politics– that much was clear from almost the moment they met. And though things had been shaky at the beginning, now that he was comfortable in calling the Dumort home, Raphael was amazed at how much Simon cared about the clan.

For instance, when Raphael had returned from a semi-frustrating Downworlder cabinet meeting late Tuesday night to find Simon lounging on a couch in the foyer with a book raised mere inches from his face.

“How’d it go?” he asked, and tucked a bookmark between the pages.

Raphael sighed. “We still haven’t found the wolf who’s been staging vampire attacks. I’m going to send a few more to check on the east side tonight.”

“Oh,” Simon said, “don’t ask Eric! Or Corinne.” He tapped the cover of his book. “We’re having book club tonight. And after that some of us are getting together for an _Abbott and Costello_ marathon because it’s Julian’s birthday tomorrow and he’s been looking kinda down.”

Raphael stared at him.

“Did… did you want to join us?” Simon asked. He tugged at the charm that dangled from his bookmark.

He hadn’t known tomorrow was Julian’s birthday, or that he’d been upset. He hadn’t known that the clan had started a book club that was apparently already three books into _A Song of Ice and Fire_.

But he had noticed the frequent movie marathons, and that time a few weeks ago when Simon had set up a video game tournament.

Raphael was the first to admit that he was often too busy to look after his clan on a personal level, but clearly that’s where Simon excelled.

He smiled warmly, and it turned into a grin when Simon looked taken aback.

“Looks like I have to do everything myself around here,” he said, without an ounce of bitterness. “Have a fun night, but you and Corinne are going out for patrol tomorrow.”

Simon played at being affronted, and before Raphael walked away he said, “It wouldn’t kill you to loosen up and have a fun night yourself, you know. I’ll get to you eventually.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Raphael said, voice low, and he turned the corner feeling lighter than he had in years.


End file.
